Hope Will Come
by lovehorses13
Summary: Seven years ago Elizabeth Skyvowe used to be Sirius Black's best friend. Seven years ago everything changed. Now when he needs her most she doesn't forgive him. But when she gets caught by Voldemort he is all she can rely on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so please review. I'm open to anything you have to say. I hope you like it! **

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. The young woman shivered. Surely no one would even think of following her now. But then, Lord Voldemort wasn't just anyone. Somewhere a lone wolf howled. Clutching the package tighter to her chest, she whistled. Once, Twice, Three times she whistled. Why weren't they signaling back? The package couldn't, _wouldn't _hold on much longer to her-or to life. She signaled again. No answer. 'Come on' she thought. Where _were _they? Mad Eye was never this late, and the package was getting hungry. Suddenly the package let out a cry. The woman glanced at her watch. They wouldn't be safe much longer. Besides, she had that creepy feeling they were being watched. The package hiccupped, she looked down and half smiled. They should be ashamed, calling that baby a mere package! Suddenly a stick cracked. The woman started to run away from the gigantic castle in the backround, not looking back. She almost made it too.

* * *

><p>"But Daddy" the little girl whined. "I won't know anyone", she said. "Lizzie. You are the smartest most beautiful person I know. You will be fine." <em>"Besides,"<em> Her little brother signed _"You'll have_

_Sirius"._

Elizabeth Skyvowe grinned and gave John a hug. She worried about him-being deaf wasn't exactly desirable in a pureblood, so he got teased a lot. Her only comfort was that he had the

biggest heart of anyone she knew, because the smart little bugger had taught himself to read lips. "Oh, all right. Bye Mummy. Bye Daddy. Love you!" And she was gone, off to the crimson steamer

that would carry her to Hogwarts. At least her best friend Sirius Black would be going too. On the train, going down the long corridor looking to the left and right for Siri, Lizzie had her first few

pangs of anxiety. What if she was put in Slytherin? What if she got bad grades? Or no one liked her? Breaking her out of her reverie was Siri's voice. At first Elizabeth was relieved, but then confused.

Because he wasn't being very nice. In fact, he was being very mean. All of a sudden a redheaded girl and a pale boy with greasy hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in years stormed out of

the carriage and down the hallway, her leading and him trailing behind like a faithful puppy. She looked inside. "Hi Siri" she said. He was sitting with a boy that had messy black hair and glasses.

"Who's this" the boy asked. "One of the friends my mother pushes me together with." His new friend sneered at Elizabeth. "Pureblood Pris". She couldn't believe he was talking to her like that. He

didn't even know her! And Siri let him. "No one of importance", Sirius said quietly. Lizzie felt tears pooling in her eyes. "How could you, Siri?" she asked, heartbroken. He just shook his head. The

tears started spilling over. 'I'll never forgive him',she thought. Ever. She ran out into the corridor. As she searched for a compartment she could hear them laughing at some stupid joke they had

made. 10 minutes later she still hadn't found a compartment. "You can sit with me, ya know. I don't bite". Elizabeth whirled around. A girl with light brown hair and chocolate eyes had spoken. "All

right," Elizabeth said, startled. Sitting down, she tried to place the girl's accent. It wasn't English, that was for sure. "Are you American?" Elizabeth asked. "North Carolina born and raised" the girl

replied. "Oh, sorry" Lizzie said, blushing. "I'm Elizabeth Skyvowe." "Cherish Gales." the girl said, smiling. Then she frowned. "Why were you crying earlier?" She asked. Lizzie's face darkened.

"Don't worry about it." "Alright...What house do to want to be in?" Cherish asked. "NOT Slytherin", she said. "Anything but Slytherin". "Yeah, that pretty much covers it." They laughed. A few hours

passed, and they got off the train. "Firs' years. Firs' Years over here." "OH. MY. GOD." Cherish said. "Do you think he's a giant?" she whispered. "Half, at least" Lizzie whispered back. For before

them stood a huge man with a bushy black beard. They were ushered in to boats. In Elizabeth's boat was Cherish and a pair of twins that repeated everything the other said. Finally, the long ride

was over. "Not soon enough," Cherish muttered. Elizabeth secretly agreed. The half giant led them up a long staircase, through a set of doors and up another long staircase. At the top a woman

with a severe bun and a even more severe expression. "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagal..." Elizabeth blocked the rest of it out, she knew what the woman was saying.

Actually, Elizabeth didn't pay much attention until they were standing in line for the Sorting Hat.

Alkim, Steven-RAVENCLAW was the first one to be sorted.

She didn't listen until her best-No Elizabeth, she scolded herself. Ex-best friend. "Sirius Black". The grey eyed boy made his way to the hat. "GRIFFINDOR" In spite of herself, she smiled. It was just

what Sirius would have wanted. To make his parents angry. She could feel his ancestors turning in their grave. Next up that she knew was the redheaded girl from the train. Apparently her name

was Lily Evans. She became a Griffindor. So did Cherish...and me. I grinned. Just like Sirius, my mum was not what you call pleasant. I enjoyed saying FORGET YOU to my mother. Lily's friend

became a Slytherin. His name was Snape. James Potter was the mean boy with the glasses. Unfortunately, he was a Griffindor too. That night was the first time in a long time I cried. I was finally

away from my mother. Now I was going to have a damn good time. Sirius or no Sirius.

**Thanks! I should have the next chapter up very soon. For anyone who doesn't know, North Carolina is a southern state. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

And a damn good time she had. The gangly eleven year old who Cherish had

taken to calling Copperhead(her hair was black with blue streaks and she really

hated snakes) lived life to the fullest. She pulled pranks on everyone-but mostly

Sirius and his friends. "Did you see- did you see!" Cherish laughed in her distinctly

Southern way. "I saw" Elizabeth giggled. They had just turned Ravenclaw's statue

bright pink. "Hey, isn't that Lily Evans crying?" Their friend Josie asked. Josie was a

brown skinned brown eyed black haired beautiful American- the only other

American in the school. "I think so…wonder why" Lizzie asked. Cherish, however,

was already bounding her way over to where Lily sat, weeping. "Hey Lils, what's

wrong sweetie?" Cherish asked softly. "I-I Sev got bullied and –and now he won't t-t-

talk to m-m-m-me because it was Griffindors and-d-d" there was more, but it was

unintelligible and Lizzie was pretty sure it included a couple of really good swear

words that her father would be appalled at. "All right honey, your gonna go with

Josie now, o.k.?" Cherish asked. Lily nodded. "I'll tell you later" Lizzie promised. "You

better" Josie said. Because they both knew once Cherish got her hands on Severus

Snape, she wouldn't let go. "Why would you do that to Lily? Hm? Come on, nothin'?

Well, why don't I jog your memory" Cherish threatened, brandishing her wand,

backing him against the cold hard stone wall. " I was just mad…" Snape trailed off

because he could tell Cherish was going to punish him no matter what. He was right,

of course. Lizzie whistled. "Left him nothing to fight with, did you." She said,

amused. And that was how Lily got added to the pair. Josie became part of the group

in second year when they pulled her out of a tight spot. They were the unofficial

underground police. Pranking the Marauders when they got out of hand, hexing

people when they did something wrong. They were the minorities savior, and no

one even knew their names until fourth year, but even then it was only because all

of them were now in their adult bodies. That was the year James Potter started

asking Lily out, the year Josie got her boyfriend, and the year Sirius Black became a

ladies' man. It was also the year the Marauders found out about Remus, confirming

what the girls suspected ages ago. And through all that, to Sirius, Elizabeth was just

another face in the crowd. He never made the connection from his childhood friend

to the mysterious pranker to the pretty Griffindor in his Charms class that didn't

hold quite enough allure for him yet. But all of that was about to change. In their

seventh year the Order started recruiting everyone of age, including one Sirus Black

and Elizabeth Skyvowe. After all, with Dumbledore and Voldemort, how could things

stay the same?


	3. Chapter 3

When Elizabeth was 17 the Order made one of the hardest decisions in the course of the war-they let anyone 16 or up become members. People were recruited from every house, even Slytherin. Over 20 kids were welcomed in the Order. They were all paired up and assigned a place to observe.

Elizabeth sat in the room. It wasn't anything special, just a giant table with a few chairs and four gray walls. She had been sitting there for two long hours, and she was just a little annoyed. And nervous. And scared. Who would be her partner? Take Cherish for example. She was with one of her worst enemies, a Ravenclaw prefect. And Lily was with James. Josie got Remus, though, so maybe her partner wouldn't be that bad.

The door handle started to turn, and Lizzie held her breath. In came Dumbledore followed by…Sirius Black.

"No. Sorry. Not him. Nope. Nice Joke. Goodbye. You can leave now." Elizabeth said shaking her head in denial.

"I'm sorry, who is this and," Sirius paused, raking her body over with his eyes "Why don't I know you."

Elizabeth shook her head again, this time in disgust.

"Good luck, all the information you need is in that folder, the Portkey are those cell phones on the table, they leave in 30 minutes, if you don't leave with them I am quite certain you will be very hungry for a long time, as these doors lock behind me. Goodbye." Dumbledore left, leaving behind two very confused teenagers.

"You seriously don't remember me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Should I?"

"Probably, considering we used to be best friends."

"What?"

"Or even if you don't remember that, you should remember that we were in the same year, house, and most of the same classes since we've been at Hogwarts."

Sirius was seriously (HA! Sirius-get it?) confused- who was this girl, this beautiful vixen whom he had made so angry. He would apologize, but he didn't what to be apologizing for.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" She asked.

"No, sorry" he said, relieved.

"Well, my name is…it's GLOWING!" she shouted grabbing the folder and a cell phone. Sirius followed suit and at once they felt that familiar tugging sensation in their gut. All of a sudden they were swept up and they were spinning, spinning, spinning.

"OOF!" Lizzie grunted as she hit something hard and firm. Once she realized it was Sirius, and that he was groaning in pain, though, she scrambled up and looked around. They were in a nice little flat, more of a loft really. It was decorated in white and beige, but Elizabeth would change that later.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Sirius asked, rubbing his head.

"Number 6 London Street on the outskirts of London which is 10 miles thataway" She replied pointing.

"How do you know all that?"

"Um, I can read. Are you sure you didn't get dropped on your head as a baby?"

"No. Does that magic reading tell you where I can pee?"

"Down the hall to the left" she said. While he was gone she decided to look around a bit. The room she was standing in was obviously the living room and kitchen area. Lizzie went down the hall where Sirius was. She found a closet and a tiny bedroom which she immediately decided was Sirius'. She went farther and up 3 stairs through a closed door half expecting a Death Eater to pop out, and fell in love with the room. One of the walls were giant windows that looked out on to the roofs of other houses and if you looked down, the Tiber Creek running directly under the building.

"BOO!" Sirius shouted spooking Elizabeth out of her mind.

"Don't DO THAT!" she shouted back at him. "By the way, this room is mine, I got here first."

" Fine. But you have to tell me what I did wrong. And your name. I know you know mine.

Elizabeth paused, but only for a moment.

"My name is Elizabeth Skyvowe. My father is Tyrus. My mother is Charlene. My brother is John. He is deaf. He goes to Hogwarts. My best friends are your worst nightmares and" a small smile played around her lips "I know all your secrets."

Sirius just stood there, shocked. Then he started groveling. But unfortunately for him Sirius did not grovel well, so the rest of the day was spent annoying Elizabeth. Until she finally told him to shut up or she would hex him BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. And that was when the Death Eaters apparated.


	4. Chapter 4

"BLOODY HELL!" Elizabeth shouted. He could hear something like swearing over the bangs and cracks but not very well. He was impressed by their vocabulary, and thought it might even be Elizabeth… ELIZABETH! Where was she? He had been vaguely aware of fighting a Death Eater but now he was fighting to kill. Or maim. Either one would work. "SIRIUS! JUST STUN THEM-DON'T KILL!" he heard his former best friend shout. "STUPIFY!"he yelled and BANG the attackers were both on ground.

"Good, now we can interrogate them."Elizabeth said breathing hard.

"Um, Elizabeth. That one's not moving."

"Oh _shit" _She said, staring. Sirius actually thought she looked quite pretty right now, in sweats with her tongue sticking out in concentration and wisps of hair falling out of her ponytail.

"Yeah, way to follow your own rules. 'Just stun them, Sirius.' She said 'Don't kill' and now her guy's dead. Oh, the irony." Sirius mocked .

"Just tie him up. Let's see what he knows." She dragged him over to a chair where she magically bound him. Wordlessly, she pointed her wand at the man. He was a small fat balding man who was obviously an alcoholic. They could smell the stale beer on his breath. 'Perfect' Elizabeth thought. 'Just perfect.'

"AAAACCCKKK" he coughed. "You tryin' to bloody murder me?" he asked. Then, catching sight of his already dead friend, he swore profusely. "Bleedin' KIDS. He told us it would be easy. Said it'd be a two second job. Pop in, kill two greenies, pop out. No harm done. 'Couple of kids, no problem at all.' Said that he did."

With a wave of Sirius' wand, he fell silent. The teenagers had heard enough. Soundlessly, Elizabeth unbound him. He waddled over to where is companion laid on the floor and was immediately gone, taking the guy with him.

"Glad that's over" Sirius said, mostly to lighten the mood. Elizabeth turned to stare at him. She shook her head at him. Her face was pale and tired. She went up to her room and shut the door. She stayed there all afternoon. In the meantime, Sirius wrote a letter, read, even tried to figure out how to work a cell phone. But after the 30th time it said "Say a command" he finally admitted to himself that he couldn't concentrate, not when Lizzie was scared and alone and worried upstairs. So, finally he went to try and rouse her.

"Elizabeth. You have to come eat." He said through the door.

"No."

"I'm not going away." There was a pause, then the door opened and he smiled. They were actually halfway through dinner when he got annoyed at the silence. "Look. I don't know what the hell your problem is but-"

"Didn't you hear what he said?" she demanded.

"Huh"

"The guy we caught. Didn't you hear what he said?"

"Yeah. He told us 'Said it be easy didn't he' Thought he was a bit mad, if you want to know the truth."

"Exactly. Didn't he. Didn't he." She said quietly.

"Now I think you're mad. So what? It doesn't mean anything." He remarked.

"Yes it does, you idiot. It means that somebody put him up to it. Somebody wants us dead."

**OOOOOOOOOOOH Cliffie! Thanks to everyone who reviews or adds me to a subscription, it means a lot. Please review, though. I need feedback and I'm open to everything!**


	5. Chapter 5

'Who' was my first thought. Who would do this? I mean, come on, we were just kids. Inconsequential. Barely worth attention from my own family, and now someone wanted me, Sirius Black, dead? Did I miss something?

"Why?" I asked Elizabeth. She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"If I knew…" she started, glaring at me "don't you think I would have done something by now?"

"Jeez, lay off. I'm a little surprised, is all." I told her. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair that flowed down her back. "Yeah. Me too." Taking the opportunity to study her, I found out just how much she had changed in six years. Elizabeth had always been tall, but now she looked like a model. Her hair, which I had once teased her about looking like a raven was on top of her head now reached down to the small of her back, silky, smooth and wavy. The blue highlights that had been there since she was three now were more prominent, and brought attention to her face. Her face-how could I not have recognized her? Her eyes were the same-like little Clearwater ponds, an insanely icy blue. Indescribable and easily recognized. Her nose was the same-straight and, well, not so big anymore. Her lips were plumper, sure, but the same light pink. Maybe it was the expression. Older and more mischievous than ever. Or maybe it was her body, with some new killer curves. Any way you cut it, I was an idiot. But, considering the fact I got to share a flat with her, a lucky idiot.

"What are you thinking?" she asked me. Confession time-I blushed. "Nothing " I mumbled.

"Well, er- good night…" She left. 'Bloody hell' I thought. Had she always walked like that? I groaned. That girl was going to be the death of me.

'Coward' I thought fiercely as I took myself back to the refuge of my room. Bloody stinking coward. Since when couldn't I talk to Sirius? He hadn't changed _that_ much. I mean, sure, his voice is definitely deeper. So? And he did have a pretty hot body…but he was frickin' SIRIUS. The guy who broke her heart when I was eleven and never looked back. The guy who bullied everyone mercilessly. The player. But his eyes… WATCH IT, ELIZABETH. Don't go there, I told myself sternly.

'_So here we are tonight, you and me-"_

It was her cell phone. Why did they need those again?

"Hullo?" she spooke into the phone.

"Hey! How was your first day?"

"Hi Cherish. Terrible, by the way. My partner is an arrogant familiar git. And someone wants to kill me. How was yours?"

"I'll tell you in a sec. Who's your partner?"

"Sirius Black."

"Ouch. You O.K?"

"Perfectly horrid, but I don't want to talk about. Tell me about yours, PLEASE?"

"Alright. So Bart is a pain in the ass. Today he…" Elizabeth, for once was comforted by her friend's meaningless chatter.

"So, I'll see you soon, right?" Cherish asked.

"Yeah. Love ya."

"Love ya" And POOF, just like that she was gone. And down Elizabeth slipped into the shadowy world of dreams…

Sirius was woken in the middle of the night by screaming. Swearing and grabbing his wand, he raced down the hall to Lizzie's room. Bursting through the door, he looked around. The poor girl was thrashing around in her sleep, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NO! Let him GO you ignorant BASTARD" She punctuated each word with a kick or hitting out at something Sirius couldn't see. He grabbed the phone on her bedside table, suddenly glad about practicing this afternoon. Looking down her Contact list, he saw that she had last called Cherish, a girl who was well known at Hogwarts. 'Worth a try', he thought.

'Come on, pick up' he prayed.

"Hello?" The voice sounded groggy.

"Cherish! Elizabeth's having a nightmare, what do I do" he asked.

"Shit. I was worried this would happen. Just wake her up, tell her it was a dream, and put her back to sleep."

"Is it normal?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes. It happens every night. Just don't talk about it in the morning, okay?"

"Got it." They hung up and Sirius turned his attention to the hysterical girl on the bed. He shook her, harder and harder until she shot up.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh, it's just a dream." He looked at her and almost cried. She looked so scared, he could only imagine what the dream was about. Her hair only showed how pale she was contrasting with the black tendrils framing her face. Sweat was pouring down her face, mingling with the tears. Poor Lizzie.

"Sirius" she spoke his name so quietly he almost missed it.

"Yes? I'm here. What do you need?" he asked, instantly worried.

"Don't leave me," she asked. So he didn't. He put his arms around her, marveling at how easy she fit. He stroked her hair and wondered if he would ever have enough courage to kiss her.

**Wahoo! They are together! Did you like it? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Elizabeth woke up feeling rested, and, for once, safe despite someone wanting to kill them. It was nice. She smelled bacon and heard her favorite muggle music artist, Dave Matthews Band(DMB) playing. Her mornings hadn't been this nice since first year. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved baby blue shirt with quote 'Women who behave rarely make history" in black lettering . It was her favorite outfit. Brushing her long hair into a high ponytail and shoving her feet into black fuzzy socks, she made her way into the kitchen where Sirius was setting out two places at the table.

"Morning Elizabeth" he said. "Nice shirt" She smiled and got to helping. Before long the whole table was heaped with eggs, bacon, biscuits, fruit, waffles, whipped cream and any other breakfast food you could possibly think of.

"Who on earth is going to eat all this?" Lizzie exclaimed, wondering at how she hadn't thought of this while actually making it. Sirius laughed at her bewildered expression.

"I invited James, Remus, and Peter over." He glanced at her face which was growing angrier by the second. "BUT" he added quickly "I also invited Lily, Cherish, and Josie". He saw the surprise in her face and remembered she wasn't used to being treated nicely. It had been one of the things that had drawn them together, way back when. Her mother was horrid to her and her brother, her father was never around, and her brother went to a school for deaf people, had until he was old enough to go to Hogwarts. She had a nanny, but the nanny had always been worse to her than her mother, hitting and kicking her. With Sirius it was the same. All they had was each other. It almost broke his heart to think of the abuse she most likely went through without him.

"HELLO" Someone shouted, rather annoyingly, too. Sirius looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at Sirius.

"You invited them." She pointed out. Groaning, he went to open the door. He cautiously eased the door in and instantly was attacked by his best friend.

"PRONGS! Prongs, buddy. We thought she killed you, mate!" the Black-haired boy shouted, completely forgetting his troubles. Elizabeth noted that the change in Sirius' demeanor was instantaneous. She sadly recalled a time when her presence had that affect on him. Her melancholy only lasted about ten seconds, though, because then she caught sight of her red-headed best friend in a sweatshirt and jeans.

"LILY!" Elizabeth squealed. They rushed into each other's embrace. Laughing and whispering and laughing again. Josie, Remus, Cherish, and Peter all arrived then and the process was repeated. Then the awkward business of introducing everyone began. I mean, what do you say to the boy who killed you and your ex-best friend's friendship almost seven years ago? Hi, nice to meet you, by the way, with only two words you made my first couple weeks at Hogwarts hell? *cough*James*cough* Yeah, he would take that real well. All the boys, however, disregarded any uncomfortable feelings they had when they saw the table. Plate upon plate was filled and Elizabeth realized Sirius was right. They did need that much food.

"Er…Help yourself?" Elizabeth said to her friends, fascinated at all the boys could eat. It was actually really fun, she hadn't seen her friends in person all summer. It felt…normal. Normal to be in this place, normal to be with these people. Even the boys weren't as bad as she imagined. She was laughing and smiling until James recognized her.

"Hey, Elizabeth right?" James asked. She nodded. "Have I met you before?" he cocked his head to the side, trying to place her face and where he had seen her before. Sirius choked on his food, remembering all those years ago when James had called her-what was it?-a pureblood pris. He honestly couldn't think of anything that would crush her more, in terms of words. He remembered all the times when he and Elizabeth had spent their summer days planning an escape from that world.

"Er…no?" Elizabeth tried, seeing how James thought about that particular ploy. He snapped his fingers all of a sudden.

"I know who you are! You're that girl from the train, aren't you?"

"Er…no?"

At this point the others were frozen in their positions, ready to take sides if need be.

"Yes you are!" Remus said. "You were in our charms class, and I remember you because you helped me with my Charms homework that one time. He called you a pureblood pris, didn't he?"

"Er…no?"

"That's what he did? With Sirius there?" Cherish burst out. "I'll kill him!"

"Woah. I'm lost." Peter said. They all gave him dirty looks, outlining clearly that this was not something for outsiders to trespass on.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…." James said. Lily looked at him, on her face the clear expression of disgust.

"Elizabeth-" Josie said, desperately trying to calm her down. Elizabeth just said, crisply, calmly.

"I'm fine." She wasn't really, of course, but she had been hiding her true feelings for so long it went against her very core to tell them that she was not, in fact, fine. Did she look fine? They just brought up the thing that almost killed her when she was, yes, _eleven._ Would they be fine?

The answer is no, they wouldn't be. No-one would be. The others looked at her hard. Lily was on the verge of saying something, and Josie looked like she wanted to cry for Elizabeth but Cherish just looked angry.

"Really, I am fine." Elizabeth said mostly to her friends. James didn't want to drop it and he looked unhappy, but Cherish gave a glare and he shut up real fast. Not that they were surprised, but still. The rest of breakfast passed in an uncomfortable silence.

"Bye boys!" Josie said at the end.

"You're kicking us out!" Sirius said, aghast.

"Not only are we kicking you out, we're doing it right now." She said smiling sweetly.

"Cruel and unusual punishment!" Sirius cried.

"You're right. Now get out." Cherish said.

"Fine. Be that way." Sirius grumbled. Elizabeth was happy that Sirius was acting like this. Like he normally did. The last day he had been acting strange. She hope he didn't go back. She could deal with this version, she knew how.

As soon as the door closed however, her friends turned to her, and she had a feeling that, for once, she wouldn't be able to hide.


End file.
